memories x3
by PinkFriday123
Summary: Eli and Clare, while the wtch their duaghter grow up. Oneshots
1. stolen car

Clare Edwards, 22 year old college graduate, lives in a condo with her boyfriend of 7 years, Eli Goldsworthy. They were each other's rock, he was there for her when she found out her parents were getting divorce, when her mom got remarried and even when her father died. Clare was there for him when it was Julia's death anniversary, when he was getting bullied and even helped him de-clutter his room (due to his hoarding problem, which he no longer has).He always wore gray or black, the only color you'd see him wearing was red-which he only wore on special occasions or when Clare forced him to- Clare on the other hand only wore colors. They are complete opposites but they complete each other.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x-Eli's POV-x~x~x~x~x~x~x

I was currently sitting in the dot with Adam. We had just left the jewelry store where I had just bought Clare the perfect engagement ring. It was a simple silver band with a sky blue diamond in the shape of a heart. It was VERY expensive but Clare, she's worth it.

"So how are you gonna' propose?" asked Adam as he stuffed his face a some fries.

"well I'm gunna ask her out to dinner and well then I'm going to surprised her by taking her to the abandon church and propose there….and uh dude cover your mouth I don't need to see you chewed up fries" i say laughing

"Awww who knew you were so romantic" Adam joked

"uhuh yea and your girlfriend is where?"

"whatever man I fly solo"

"yea that's why you're single" I say sarcastically. Adam just glares at me. I checked my phone and realize it's almost time to go pick up Clare. "Alright dude I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow" with that I get up and head out to my car. I drive a black BMW since Morty broke down on me the other day. I send Clare a text telling her I'll pick her up in 5 minutes and that I love her. =)

X~x~x~x~x~x~x-Clare's POV-x~x~x~x~x~x

I had just finished getting ready when I received a message from Eli telling me that he'd pick mi up in 5. He told me we were going somewhere special tonight! I was so exciting 'cuase I love spending time with Eli.

I heard keys jingling at the front door. Eli came in and smile when he saw me. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I rapped my arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful. As always" he said smirking. Damn smirk! It was so cute and irritating at the same time.

"thanks. So do you want to tell your 'beautiful' girlfriend where we're going?" I asked hopeful

"Yea sure once I find her" he said leaning his forehead against mine. Of course he was smirking. I smacking him in the arm to which he let out a sarcastic "OUCH blue eyes that hurt" I smiled, I loved it when he called me blue eyes.

"We've been dating for years I would of thought that by now you understood that when I say surprise I mean SURPRISE not 'imma call it a surprise but tell u anyway' come on." Smirk.

"fine" I pouted. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. Our lips moving in sync. I smiled causing our kiss to break. He walked to the door and opened it. "Milady".

We parked Eli's car a block down from the restaurant. We walked out and walked towards the restaurant hand in hand, smiling like idiots.

-AFTER DINNER ELI'S POV-

We walked out of the restaurant satisfied. When we reached where I had parked the car it wasn't there. I started to freak out. SOMEONE STOLE MY CAR! I was pacing back and forth nervously while running a hand thru my hair. This ruins everything! That's when I remembered! THE DAMN ENGAMENT RING WAS IN THE CAR!

"Eli calm down it's just a car. It has incurrence, and besides it wasn't the prettiest car" Clare said trying to calm me down.

"ITS NOT ABOUT THE CAR CLARE!" I say louder then intended. "Then what's wrong?" She asked worried. I stop pacing and look at her and sigh. I walk over to her so we are face to say "Your engagement ring was in the damn car" I mumble shyly while looking down. Clare had SHOCKED writen all over her face. "you were gunna' propose?" she asked. I looked up at her and smiled. She brought her hands up to cup my face and kissed me deeply. I was shocked at first but then kissed her back. When we pulled away we stayed in our position, my hands on her hips and her hand cupping my face. "We'll uhh this is uh not how I planned it to go but uh will you.. you know marry me?" I asked slyly. "I would love to marry you" she said. I smiled and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

When we pulled away she mumbled "Uhm Eli not to ruin the moment but uhh wasn't your phone and house keys in the car too?"

"SHIT!"


	2. them

Clare Edwards. A very unique girl, mature for her age- considering she's only 6. She has short curly auburn hair that suits her perfectly. Clare- although her smile begs a differ- doesn't have a perfect life. Her older sister Darcy was very mean to her and her parents have been fighting a lot lately.

Elijah Goldsworthy. Preferred to as Eli. A very peculiar young boy. Very strange for his age. He was only 7 years old. He had jet black shaggy hair. Eli- although his all black attire- has a pretty normal life. Doesn't have neither an older sibling nor a younger one, therefor he was an only child and he didn't seem mind. His parents aren't your normal parents. They were very open with Eli. Let him do what he wanted as long as he was safe.

They day they met was always remembered, by all of their friends and witnesses. It was strange, weird, funny even but the way they first met it was them… Those were the exact words that escaped Adam Torres's mouth the day of Eli and Clare's wedding.

IT ALL STARTED WITH A PAIR OF GLASSES, A SMIRK, AND A BLUSH….

It was a warm day in the middle of summer, surprisingly not to hot but not to cold either. It was the perfect weather for the perfect occasion.

Little Clare was at the park with her mom and her best friend AllI (who years later went from best friend to bridesmaid). They were sitting playing in the sand box while their mothers chit chatted about their husbands. Clare was listening to Alli talk about this boy she met –his name was Drew if she herd correctly- who Alli thought was funny and cute. Clare on the other hand still thought boys had cooties. It was then in the middle of their conversation Clare herd someone yell "WATCH OUT BLUE EYES" and next thing she new her glasses on the sand and her face was throbbing.

ELI'S POV

I was at the park with my best friend Adam who was here with his older brother Drew. We had decided to play catch ball even though I wasn't the sporty type of guy. Adam really threw like a girl and it was really getting me aggravated "hey Adam how bout you throw the ball harder, I'm almost sure your arms won't fall out" I smirked. Adam glared at me for a second before throwing the ball with all his might I tried hard to jump and catch it but missed miserably. I notice the ball heading in the direction of two girls one tan skinned girl with big brown eyes and a curly haired girl with the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen. "WATCH OUT BLUE EYES!" I yelled but too late… oops?

NO ONES POV

After watching the girl get hit in the face with the ball Eli and Adam ran towards them. The blue eyed girl was still in shocked nit knowing what had happened until a boy with the most breath taking jade eyes appeared apologizing and asking if she was okay.

"uhmm yea I'm fine." Clare managed to choke out. Lies. Her haed was starting to hurt but the green eyed stranger didn't need to know that.

He lifted his hand and softly touched the spot where the ball had hit.

"Are you sure? Cuz' if you want I can make feel better" Eli smirked feeling weirdly attracted to this girl he had just met.

"and how would you do that" she asked with a blush suddenly losing the whole 'boys are gross theory'

Eli leaned in and kiss her cheek making her blush even more. He asked" there" he smirked "all better. Do you uhm want to join me for ice cream? I'll pay?"

"I'd love to" Clare shyly smiled Eli reached down and intertwined their fingers.

Since that day Eli and Clare become best friends. They both really liked each other but were to scared to admit it. They started to date officially in High school. By college they had moved in together and on on thier 5 year anniversary Eli took Clare to the very park were a few years ago Eli hit Clare with a ball and popped the question to which she replied "well if not you who else?" Of course she was kidding. They were unique they were peculiar but best of all they were them.

Eli&Clare x3


	3. Emily

"COME ON Emily!" Eli screamed. He was getting frustrated and her sitting there giggling at him wasn't helping.

"It's not that hard Em say it with me da-die come on try" he pleaded. He had been at this since the morning. It was now 2 pm. He had been trying all morning to get her to say daddy, and quite frankly it was getting tiresome.

"ok fine if you don't say it your grounded!" Emily Goldsworthy just giggled and grabbed some baby food that had been sitting in front of her and threw it at her dads face, which only caused her giggles to turn to full laughter. Eli stood there dumbfounded at what his daughter had just done.

"Serves you right" He turns towards the sound of the voice only to find his beautiful wife standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking at him with a smile on her face holding a cup of ice cream in her hands.

"You can't ground a one year old Eli" she turned towards Emily and said "How's my baby girl?" Emily lifted her hands in the air screaming "MAMA! MAMA!"

Eli picked her up and told her "seriously Em, I'm hurt!" he said sarcastically and then smirked. "If you say daddy I'll let you eat all the ice cream you want. And besides Em we all know daddy is better than mommy"

"MORTY!" Emily screamed causing both Eli and Clare to laugh. "Ehh close enough" said Eli stealing a spoon full of ice cream from Clare and feeding it to Emily.

"Eli it's time for he nap." Clare said turning and walking out of the kitchen. 5 seconds later she peaked her head in and said " And by the way Eli I can guarantee you that I'm better than you" she smirked and walked out.

Eli smiled walked towards the living room with Emily who was in his arms tugging and tangling her tiny finger in his hair and sucking her thumb. He walked up behind Clare- who was currently looking for a book to read in the book shelf- and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"I love it when you're smug, it's kind of sexy" he smirked causing Clare to blush. He Kissed her neck a few times before she turned around and put her hands around his neck reaching up to kiss him when Emily put her hand on Eli's nose twisting it."AHH em let go" Eli scream. Clare was basically crying because of how hard she was laughing. When she finally let go Eli glared at his daughter. Emily just reached down and kissed his nose "oopsie" Eli couldn't help but smile. "I'll be right back" He told Clare and went up the stairs to Emilys nursery.

He dropped her carefully in her crib and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight Em, daddy loves you" He whispered. Just as he turned around he heard her say " bah bah da-ddii" He smiled and mumbled "bye bye Em" before turning out the light and walking out the room leaving the door open just a crack. That smile never leaving his face.

;)


	4. PUPPY!

The 21 year old Eli Goldsworthy was on his way home from work. He was passing a pet store when he felt the need to turn around. When he did he saw the most adorable puppy he had ever seen. And that alone is a first cause a) Elijah Goldsworthy doesn't say words like adorable or cute and b) He never really liked dogs. He always thought they were disgusting with their drooling and there face licking and not to mention the annoying bark.

But this one puppy changed his mind. It was a small golden retriever with gold fur. It had big black eyes and was currently playing with a rubber ball. Eli didn't realize he was just standing there watching the puppy until one of the workers saw him told him "cute isn't he" Eli jumped but quickly responded

"Yea it is…uhm how much is it?" Did I really ask that? Eli thought. Surely he wasn't thinking of buying it I mean he wasn't a dog person. Nope never was. Never will be. Right?

"Hmm why don't you come inside and we can make a deal"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 1 HOUR LATER CLARES POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting in the sofa in the living watching T.V. I should probably start dinner… nah I'll have Eli take us out to eat.

I heard the door unlocking, opening and closing. I smiled.

"Clare I'm home" well obviously

"In the living room!" I shouted. Eli and I had rented a condo when I started college. We decided to stay here until we got married. This by the way is in a couple of months AHHH!

"Okay Clare so I did something that you may or may not get mad at" huh? Oh no what did he do! Dammit Eli always is getting himself in trouble.

I looked at him skeptically and asked " what did you do?" He smiled sheepishly. That's when I noticed he had a bundled up blanket in his arms and a bag that said pet smart. Wait what?

"You see-" just as he was about to talk a little black nose fallowed a puppies face peeked through the blanket. "AWW ELI YOU GOT A PUPPY!" I yelled I jumped out of the couch and ran towards Eli and the puppy. I snatched the puppy out of Eli's hands cradled it like a baby. The puppy jumped up and licked my face.

"so you're not mad?" he asked

"Of course not! But we need a name!"

"And I'll leave that to you" he smirked

"How about…. Skylar?" He thought about it for a sec. and smiled. I'll take that as a yes. "SO! What's for dinner I'm starving?"

"Heh about that…"

* * *

**Need more ideas =(**

** REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU 3**


	5. Morty

Eli and Clare where in build a bear workshop with their 5 year old daughter Emily. Emily was running around the store looking for the perfect outfit for "morty" as she called him. Eli was leaning in a wall watching Clare suggest a sundress and Em screaming "NO! MOMMY IT'S A BOY!" Eli chuckled and watched as Clare let out an exasperated sigh.

"Eli your daughter's crazy" she frowned

"Pfft what made you think that?" he smirked. Clare just glared at him before turning around to Emily who was tugging at her skirt. "Mommy I don't know what to put on him" Clare rolled her eyes and turned to Eli and grinned deviously. "How about daddy over here helps you, he looks like he would just love to help his daughter pick out and outfit for her teddy bear. Such the 'ELI' thing to do right?" she said as she looked at Eli expectantly. Eli's eyes widened .He knew what Clare was trying to do she was giving Em ideas! "Well you see I would but uh I prefer to watch and besides don't you love hanging out with mommy?" Eli asked nervously knowing that if Emily asked who would do it, Heck he would jump out of a bridge if Emily told him to. Dammn he thought, I'm whipped to a 5 year old.

"Daddy?" she looked up at him with her big blue eyes . She looks so cute with her redish brownish wavy hair falling perfectly in her shoulders with one side tucked behind her ears, bottom lip pushed out in pout form. "Will u pwetty pwetty pwease wiff black sprinkles on top help dress morty? I will love you for ever and ever and ever" Eli sighed and said "Why not blue eyes I know just the outfit." Emily squealed and grabbed her dads arm dragging him to where the clothes were as Clare chuckled.

5 Minutes later Emily and Eli returned to where Clare was with a big smile on their faces. "Look mommy morty looks just like daddy!" Emily exclaimed. She held up a dark brown teddy bear with black jean like pants, black shoes made to look like converses , a black leather jacket with a zipper and an inside all white t. Clare laughed and said "You're right baby it looks just like Eli here." She smiled and intertwined her hands with Eli's. Eli put both his hands around her waist and smiled. He said " Come on blue eyes show mommy the other one" Clare gave them a confused look before saying "what other one.."

Emily smiled and pulled out her hand behind her back. She pulled out a auburn colored bear and with a yellow sundress and yellow flats. "I call this one clarey." She smiled. "If you put them together you get the bestest bestest couple in the whole wide world" Emily said before squeezing both bears to her chest. Eli – with his arms still wrapped around Clare's waist- whispered in her ear "If only she knew 'morty' and 'clarey' get married and have the bestest bestest daughter in the whole wide world" imitating Emily. "And 'Clarey' wouldn't have it any other way" Clare responded pecking him on the lips.

;)

"Good cause she can't" Eli Smirk ")


	6. Daddy were do babys come from?

The Goldsworthy's were currently all in the living room. Eli was lying down with Emily in his arms both reading a comic book and with earphones in their ears listening to dead hand. Clare was sitting on the floor; legs sprawled out under the coffee table, leaning on the couch. She was typing away (a chapter for her new book) on the coffee table with Skylar playing with a chew toy on her lap. Everything was calm—until the doorbell rang.

Emily pulled down the headphones so they were around her neck and put the comic book on the couch. The 8 year old jumped off the couch both parents staring at her as she opened the door.

"What do you want? "She asked looking down at her iPod touch. She never even looked up to see who it was.

"EMILY!" her mother screamed. Emily rolled her eyes and looked up. When she saw who it was she screamed.

"UNCLE ADAM! AUNT FIONA!" She jumped up and down with excitement. She hadn't seen them since Adam and Fiona got married 3 months ago and they had left for their honey moon.

Inside both parents heard Emily scream "UNCLE ADAM! AUNT FIONA!" Both smiled before getting up to greet their best friends. Once Eli got to the door he asked "what do you want" smirking.

Adam chuckled before saying "like father like daughter" while Clare and Fiona squealed and hugged each other. "Girls" they heard Emily sigh before they all looked at her. "Uh _sweetheart _last time I checked you were a girl" Fiona said while leaning on one leg putting her hand on her hip. "Actually _Dear _I am just, a way cooler one" Emily said smirking and raising an eyebrow. They all laughed and Eli said "CAT FIGHT! My money goes to the little one" earning himself a smack on the shoulder from Fiona who pushed him aside and stepped inside the Goldsworthy house with a giggling Clare. "Ouch watch your women would you?" Eli said sarcastically before stepping aside so that Adam could come in.

Emily ran up and hugged Fiona and the kissed her cheek before doing the same thing with Adam. Adam picked her up and carried her while walking in to the kitchen where Fiona, and Eli where sitting on the table while Clare poured them some wine. Adam took a seat with Emily in his lap and took his whine from Clare.

"Mommy I want grape juice too!" Emily exclaimed. They all laughed and Eli went to the fridge and took out the grape juice and poured some in a cup and getting Emily and sitting her on his lap, giving her the grape juice.

"Actually Eli would you mind getting me some grape juice too I'm not supposed to be drinking alcohol for the next 8 months or so" Fiona said with a smile.

"OMG FIONA YOU'RE TOTTALLY PREGNANT!" Clare screamed as Eli gave Fiona her grape juice. Fiona nodded and hugged Clare. Eli and Adam did their handshake "Congrats man". "IM SO HAPPY!" Fiona squealed. Clare sat next to Eli who smiled and put his arm around her shoulder while his other hand was on Emily's (who was still sitting in his lap) stomach. He leaned over and kissed Clare on before saying "Having a kid is awesome" sarcastically Clare said "yea its totally worth the 9 months of waiting and waking up almost every day for a year at numerous time at night"

Fiona said "What's it like to have a kid?" "Never had a little brother or sister so looks like we're gunna' have to call you guys whenever we don't know what to do." Adam said chuckling.

"Actually its really exhausting having to wake up at 3 am just change a diaper and then again at 5 just to feed him or her and don't even get me started on all the crying they its really annoying especially when you don't know why there crying. And then there's the whole feeding thing when they don't want to eat their food but there crying because there hungry" Eli said Adam and Fiona stared at him horrified. "ELIJAH!" Clare hissed making him chuckle. "Look guys don't get me wrong having a kid is exhausting like really, really tiresome but it's worth it. Every time they call you daddy or mommy it just warms your heart and when they giggle it just makes you want to smile and whenever the kiss you it's the most loving feeling you'll ever get. So changing their diapers at 3 15 in the morning is totally worth him or her giggle calling you mommy or daddy and kissing you" Eli said the whole time smiling and staring down at Emily who was giggling while Skylar licked her dangling bare feet.

"Awww" Adam, Fiona and Clare said cuasing Emily to look up at her dad. He smiled at them then down at Emily who just leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"OMG I can't wait to have a little baby crawling around now!" Adam said in awe as he stared at Eli and Emily.

"Hey daddy where do baby's come from?" Emily asked yawning and admiring her father.

"UHM…."


	7. driving lessons

ELI'S POV

Emily turns 16 in 1 week and honestly I'm disappointed. My little girls growing up. She is just like me and I'm fucking proud. She has long black hair with fire red highlights I'm surprised Clare let her get them, something about wanting to not be as strict as her parents, she got a nose piercing (witch got her grounded for a month) she only wears black grays and whites. She loves rock bands and wears lots of rings, including a purity ring witch I suggest (more like forced) she wear cause no one is ever going to touch my little girl. She is really sarcastic more than I am especially towards Adam. You just gotta love her.

_Flashback_

_Emily was watching t.v in the living room with Clare. I had just gotten back with hanging out with Adam. Adam went over to her and kissed her forehead and asked her "hey hun whats up?" she looked at him blinked and said "technically the ceiling" she smirked. Adam chuckled and said "No No I mean what are you doing?" Emily rolled her eyes._

"_rocket science"_

"_really cuase it looks like your watching t.v" Adam said_

"_if you know what I'm doing why would you ask are you that bored because I think you should get a job…STATING THE OBVIOUS!" she smirked Ahh gotta love my girl._

_END FLASHBACK_

Emily just walked in with the puppy dog look. OH NO!

EMILY POV

"Daddy?" I asked innocently. I have the perfect plan you see he always does what I ask you just gotta love being daddy's little girl.

"what do you want?" he asked suspiciously. I smirked. I went over and sat on his lap and kissed his cheek then laid my head on his shoulder. "do you love me?"

"Of course I love you"

" I love you too you know?" I asked looking up at him with the puppy eyes.

"uhuh look whatever you want ask your mother" he said. I smirked … again.

"I did and she told me to ask you so … here we are" I smiled "what is it?"

"Can you teach me how to drive?"

ELI'S POV

OH HELL NO

"uhm babe I don't know how to drive" dum I know but damn if I teach her how to drive she's never going to need me around to drive her places. As I said that Clare passed by with the laundry. She laughed. "Eli if I recall YOU taught ME how to drive" she left the room. Damn her

"Daddy? Please come on! I swear I'll try my very bestest just please! I need you" Emily said.

"Fine" I sighed " I'll do it but I won't be happy about it."

2 AND A HALF HOURS LATER ELI'S POV.

"DAD! THAT WASN'T EVEN TEACHING YOU WERE JUST YELLING THE WHOLE DAMN TIME!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU LISTENED I WOUDN'T NEED TO YELL"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! I TRIED BUT ITS LIKE YOU DON'T EVEN WANT ME TO LEARN"

"MAYBE YOUR JUST TO MOTHER FUCKING YOUNG EMILY"

"YOUNG? YOUNG? DAD IM ABOUT TO TURN 16! 16 NO 10 NOT 11 NOT 8 SSIX MOTHER FUCKING TEEN!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CURSE AT ME YOUNG LADY GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled and ran up the stairs.

Ouch.

Maybe I was too hard on her. I mean bullfrog taught me how to drive when I was 16. I sighed.

"you know she didn't mean it" Clare said rubbing my shoulders as I sat on the chairs.

"I know but it still hurts." I siad "I'm going to go talk to her"

I went to Emily room and heard music blaring from her room. I knocked on the door and opened it to see Emily crying her eyes out on her bed. I went over and sat down on her bed and put my hand on her shoulder.

"we should talk" I whispered

"why? Why don't you want to teach me" she whispered

" Because your growing up. I'm scared that one day you'll just grow up and leave. Your my little girl You always will be and I hate the fact that you won't even need me to drive you and your annoying friends around" I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Daddy I will always need you! When my car breaks down I'll always call you not some dum mechanic. Whenever I'm bored and have no one to hang out with, when I need help studying and even when I have a nightmare, you'll be the one I'll call always. I WILL ALWAYS BE YOU'RE LITTLW GIRL DADDY! Nothing will change that. Ever, not even my age." She smiled. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"good to know" i smirked.

* * *

**5 reviews = update **

**p.s i need more ideas =D**


	8. boywhat?

EMILYS POV.

O GOD! Breathe in and breath out Emily it's not that hard. Who am I kidding when I tell he will kill me I can already see it happening?

_I walk over to my dad who is in his office typing away. I go and stand next to him._

"_hey baby girl how was school?" he asks once he notices I'm standing there._

"_uhm daddy I.. failed a Spanish test totally got a 30 horrible! O and by the way I have a boyfriend but on the bright side I'm taking music this year!" I smile shyly_

_BOOOM! He explodes into tiny black confetti._

Okay so that really won't happen literally happen but HE WILL EXPLODE in some way. Who are you supposed to go to when you can't tell something to your dad? As Im thinking this a beep comes from my computer. I go over and check my black laptop with moron 'splattered paint'. It's from Noah! I can't help but get an extremely cheesy grin. He sent me a song aww!. I connect my earphones to my laptop and press play. Boyfriend from Big Time Rush starts playing. It's not my type of song-at all I listen to rock and what not- but it sounds sweet, which only makes my smile more.

_Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to some one?_

_And it isn't anything they could've said or done? _

_And everyday I see you on your own, and I can't believe that your alone_

_But I over herd your girls and this is what they say…_

_LOOKIN FOR A BOYFRIND I SEE THAT , GIVE ME TIME YOU KNOW IM GUNNA BE THERE_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me, can't you see that all that I wann'a be is your_

_BOYFRIEND CAN'T FIGHT THAT LET ME DOWN YOU KNOW IM COMING RIGHT BACK. I DON'T CARE AT ALL WHAT YOU'VE DONE BEFORE ALL I REALLY WANT IS TO BE YOUR BOY-BOY-BOY-BOYFRIEND._

_**NOAH X3-**_

_**LET ME TAKE A LITTLE MOMENT TO FIND THE RIGHT WORDS..SO WHEN I SPEAK IT TO YOU IT AINT SOMETHING THAT YOU'VE HERD I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF GUIY YOU PERFER BUT I KNOW I GOTTA PUT MYSELF IN WORDS SEE I GOT THE KIND OF LOVE I THINK THAT YOU DESERVE :-***_

_**LOVE NOAH ")**_

EEPP!

O god I just squealed, now I have to do something mean to make up for it. I smirk, I crack myself up, I'm laughing internally until-

"Did you just squeal?" OH NO. I quickly shut my lap top and turn around with a sheepish grin and a blush. Dammit why do I decide to act like a girl just now you ask? I HONSETLY HAVE NO I IDEA. Ughh!

"no?"

" Yea look if I learned anything about the Goldsworthy women, In your case girls its that they always lie when you sneak up on then.. ALWAYS." My dad says with a smirk.

"Proof" I smirk stalling while trying to come up with a good excuse In my head.

"c'mere" he says walking out the room I fallow him into the basement quietly. We see my mom Alli and Fiona talking. He signals for me to stay quit and listen so I do cause I have a feeling this is going to be hilarious!

"So Clare! Answer come on were not getting any younger! Do you or do you not stare at your husband's ass, cuz I sure as hell know I stare at you're husbands ass!" Alli says smirking

Eww gross I want to barf know!

"Alli!" my mom squeals.

"C'mon even Fiona does it!" "Sometimes! But anyway answer Clare!"

"Okay I do! Happy? He's just so-"my mom was saying before my dad interrupts

"Hey ladies what's shakin'?" he smirks I hear Alli whisper "your ass" quietly

"Oh you know talking about.. CLOTHES! Yes you know shopping woo!" she says blushing like a tomato

"uhuh because I heard the word ass coming down the stairs and last time I checked saint Clare doesn't curse" he smirks while playfully sitting on my mom's lap.

"NO! Oof! Eli you're squishing me!" my mom yells

"GASP ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!" He smirks

"Oh dad, you're not FAT just pudgy" I smirk. He lifts an eyebrow "O really!" he was about to start talking when the house phone starts ringing. "That's for me I'm waiting for a call from the other women" my dad says jokingly earning a slap from my mom. I laugh. "Kay girlz like brb! "He says and runs off like a girl. I laugh harder and go sit on my mom's lap

ELI'S POV

I answer the phone.

"_hello?"_

"yea whose this?" I ask

"O _kewl dude its me Adam is Fiona over there?"_

I roll my eyes. Adam.

"yea we're totally making out but shh don't tell Clare" I smirk

"_kk just send her home before 8 kay I wanna see if I get lucky" I l chuckle_

"HAHA yea but once I'm done I don't think she'll want more" smirk.

"you're funny later man" I hang up about to go back to the basement when I hear a ding come from up stairs. I walk into Emily's room to see her laptop shut making a ding noise. Then I remembered I caught Emily, My Emily squealing thing is she never ever squeals. I walk over and open her laptop to see she had a message from some Noah guy and a song. I play it and eww what a stupid song it was but that's not what got to me no it was the fact that after that he basically told her he loved her and his name has a heart next to it AND THERE ARE A FEW MENTIOONS OF THE WORD BOYFRIEND! AND! THE NEW MESSAGE SHE RECEIVED A FEW SECONDS AGO SAID HEY BABE WANNA HANG. BABE? BABE! NO ONE CALLS MY BABY BABE! O GOD IM SO MAD I COULD FEEL MYSELF TURNING RED SHE… SHE.. MY LITTLE GIRLE HAS A BOYFRIEND! THAT'S WHY SHE WAS SQUEALING! OH SHE IS SO DEAD!

"EMILY CECILIA GOLDSWORTHY!" I scream.

EMILYS POV

"EMILY CECILIA GOLDSWORTHY!" I hear my dad scream

Oh crap…

TO BE CONTINUED…..

* * *

**6 MORE REVIEWS (30 REVIEWS ") FOR PART 2!  
SENTENCE PREVIEW**

**"i WANT TO MEET, INVITE HIM OVER FOR DINNER AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL PERSONALLY RIP HIS BALLS OF!"eli says before rushing out of the room and slaming the door shut oh crap !**

**what will happen?**


	9. boywhat? prt 2

BOY-WHAT? PART 2…

thnx to madam goldsworthy for the idea =D

* * *

ELI'S POV

BABE? BABE! NO ONE CALLS MY BABY BABE! O GOD IM SO MAD I COULD FEEL MYSELF TURNING RED SHE… SHE.. MY LITTLE GIRLE HAS A BOYFRIEND! THAT'S WHY SHE WAS SQUEALING! OH SHE IS SO DEAD!

"EMILY CECILIA GOLDSWORTHY!" I scream.

EMILYS POV

"EMILY CECILIA GOLDSWORTHY!" I hear my dad scream

Oh crap, he never uses my whole name. I'm in some deep shit! Worst part I don't even know why. My eyes widen as I realize that that scream came from upstairs. OH MY GOD, MY LAPTOP!

CLARE POV

Okay I'm confused. Eli never in his entire life called Em her full name not even when they got into a fight over the driving lessons. Emily looks scared… psht I would be too if I were her.

"Maybe you guys should leave it's already 6" I say to Alli and Fiona who are as wide eyed as Emily.

"uh yeah" "of course Adams calling me anyway" they both say quickly and go upstairs. I turn to Emily who looks mortified. "What did you do now?" I ask Emily

"Why do you always assume I did something it cou-" she was saying before she got interrupted by Eli screaming twice as mad. "EMILY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Okay now I'm freaked. I turn to Emily and raise an eyebrow. "well?" I ask

"OKAY! I had a crush on this really cute guy in school, and then Ms. Dawes made him my English partner, so we started hanging out and then he ask me on a date and I said yes so we went to the dot for eye cream and then he took me to the park and kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend and then I panicked cause I remembered I'm not allowed to date but then he said its ok if I don't cuz apperently I had taken to long to answer but he looked soo sad! I just couldn't leave him heart broken! Plus he is REALLY REALLY cute so I kissed him and said yes and-" she was saying really fast

"WOAH! Emily breath honey… now go" I say

"and.. OH and then earlier today he sent me a message saying he loved me and it was on my laptop which I forgot to close so dad must've seen o my god he is going to kill me bring me back to life and kill me again over and over again AHH!" Emily says freaked

" WOW OK lets go talk to your dad." I say calmly. The worst Eli can do is yell.

"MOM!" she shrieks. I shake my head and pointed to the door. She sighed and walked up the stairs holding my hand. WOW she really is scared.

We walked upstairs to her room to see a very angry Eli sitting down on Emily's bed, with his face in his hands looking red. He must be really angry.

"d-d-dad?" Emily asked her voice shaking.

"who?" he whispered "what do mean" Emily asked standing behind me peeking her head out.

"Emily don't play fucking games with me! I'm not in the fucking mood! Now tell WHO THE HELL IS HE!" He said through clenched teeth. I could feel her flinch. Maybe I should say something.

"Eli calm down! We are not about to yell like a bunch of animals! Go calm your down and we will talk about this as a family in the kitchen." I say before grabbing Emily and dragging her out the room. Sigh this is going to be a long day.

EMILYS POV

OH CRAP. OH CRAP. OH CRAP.

I just kept repeating in my head. Me and my mom were sitting in the kitchen table quietly. I heard heavy footsteps coming about 10 minutes later. I'm freaked. He came into the kitchen and sighed. He sat on the chair opposite to me and my mom. He looked up, sighed again before speaking.

"I want to meet him." Was all he said.

"Wha-what?" I asked shyly. I feel like everything is going to be awkward from now on between us. I Hate this.

"Emily, your fathers right, if your going to date this boy we should at least meet him to see if we like him" My mom says. WHAT no! what if they don't like him and make me stop dating him! What if they eat him! What if he dumps me! WHAT IF THEY KILL HIM!

''WHAT? No! we just started dating! It'll be awkward" I say which made my dad get mad. OH NO

"i WANT TO MEET, INVITE HIM OVER FOR DINNER AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL PERSONALLY RIP HIS BALLS OF!" He says before rushing out of the room and slamming the door shut. Oh crap !

"go call him tell him dinners at 8 it 6:30, gives him time to get ready" ugh..

I ran up to my room and take my laptop to my bed and sit. I sign on Facebook and see that he is on.

Emo-girlx3-Heyy =|

Noah-C- Heyy love what's with the long face ") *smirk*

Emo-girlx3- My dad, uhm wants to… Meet.

Noah-C- oh! Ohm today? Sure, I guess...

Emo-girlx3- Yeah... listen btw he hates you

Noah-c- what y?

Emo-girl- Because I'm sort of not allowed to date, anyway can you come or not, I can totally understand if you don't I mean It's cool

Noah-C- I'll be there at 8 bye love 3

_Noah-C has signed off _

FUCK

MY

LIFE.

NO ONES POV

Noah arrived to dinner at 8 like he said. When they were all sitting in the table it grew awkwardly silent.

"So 'Noah' you do know she has a purity ring right" Eli said glaring at the poor boy.

Noah looked up at him and smirked confidently. "Of course I know, and I honestly don't mind. I just want to be with her." Everyone herd Eli growl, Making Noah's smirk disappear.

"Look sir. I love your daughter, and I would never hurt her or do anything she doesn't want to do"

Noah and Eli stared at each other for 5 minutes straight.

Silence.

A gulp from Emily

A frown from Clare

A sigh and eye roll from Eli

A sheepish smile from Noah

"Fine but break her heart and I'll rip your balls of and kill you. Don't underestimate me, I already own the hearse." Eli smirked

CLARE POV

Yay! Oh no my tummy..

I got up and ran to the bathroom. I kneeled next the toilet and blew chunks. I herd Eli come in and come in and hold my hair back.

"you okay?" He asked

I sighed " Yea It must be the food"

He chuckled and said " Lat we were like this was when you had Emily"

CRAP!


	10. ECLARE!

ELI POV (Emily 3 years old)

The house our parents bought us for me and Clare's 2 year anniversary was huge! It had 5 rooms, one of which me and Clare use as an office.(.It has two desks mine filled with papers cause I'm not that organized.) Mine and Clare's room is huge with a great view of the lake that's a few miles away and its great for watching the sunset. We have tons of pictures like Emily 1st, ,2nd and 3rd birthday, and from our wedding. Then there's Emily's room which is purple with black handprints, it has her crib a rocking chair, all of her little toys everywhere on the floor and a huge brown teddy bear that takes up the whole corner! It's a REALLY big bear, so big she once even fell asleep on top of it and there was plenty of room left. (Made the cutest Christmas picture ever) Emily can't go to sleep without kissing the bear good night. Psht thanks Adam.

I have a job in the newspaper; of course the in the music section. I prefer to work at home so I was in my office typing a new article about some new boy band. P.S they sucked. There what I like to call robots. I smirked at my thought when I felt a tug on my sweatpants. I was wearing all black sweatpants and no shirt. So I was having a lazy day, bite me.

I looked down and saw Emily, she had just learned how to crawl up and down the stairs. Me and Clare have been trying to get her to walk because she can but apparently she prefers to crawl. I pick her up and kissed her chubby cheek. She giggled. I can finish my article tomorrow. I went down stairs and put Emily in her play pen and locked the gate that we put in the stairs for Emily which apparently doesn't work. I go to the kitchen to find Clare raiding the fridge for something.

I walk over and smack her ass causing her to yelp. She stands up straight and puts a hand over her heart. Breathing hard. I start to laugh and she hit me in the arm.

"OUCH! I'm telling my mom you hit me" I smirk

"Fucking you" She says giggling which causes me to smile.

"oooo cursing I'm gunna tell." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Who are you going to tell?" "oh you know.. .Emily"

"Yea well I don't think she understands" she walks over to the stove and keeps making what I presume is mashed potatoes. My favorite, I go over and wrap my arms around her waist and start kissing from her cheek down to her neck and down to her shoulder making Clare moan. I smirk and switch to the other side. "Is it done yet I need you" I say smirking. She giggles and says "Give me five minutes." Then turns around and pecks my lips. I pout and walk out of the kitchen saying "I'll be waiting in the couch"

I walk in to see Emily had fallen asleep. She looked like and angel but she has perfect timing. I pick her up and take her to her room.

I walk back and sit in the couch and turn on the t.v and start watching skins. Clare walks out of the kitchen and straddles my lap. I smirk and put my hands on her cheeks and lean up to kiss her. I lick her lips asking for an entrance and she opens. Our tongues are exploring each other's mouth, Clare just taste's so sweet, so… Clare. I lean back until I'm laying down on the couch and Clare on top of me. I put one hand on her hip while the other slips under the front of her shirt. I touch her smooth skin in her stomach and reach higher to the bottom of her breast. She pulls away and puts her hand under my shirt telling me to take it off.

I take of my shirt and she does the same. She starts sucking on my neck and boy do I love her vampire fetish right now. I let out a low moan when she starts biting and her hands start touching my abs going lower ;)

. I reach down and cup her ass thru her jeans. I ground my hips into hers causing us both to moan. We keep dry humping each other, I reach down to unbutton her jeans. I take them off and I take off my sweatpants too. I reach to touch her when we hear the doorbell ring. We stop and stare at the door. I groan and toss my head back when Clare gets up and starts getting dressed with a blush on her face. She throws me my sweat pants which I put on. Clare tells me to answer and I go over to the door and open it to find none other than Adam.

"DAMMIT ADAM!"

* * *

**5 reviews another chapter =D**

**ideas please **=/


	11. story time

Eli and Emily where in Emily's room. Eli was trying to get her to fall asleep because it was a school night. The 4 year old had other plans though. Stall as long as she can and then pretend to fall asleep. Then as soon as Eli's gone she'll get up and play with her toys.

"come on Em just put on your pajamas?" Eli asked frustrated. A while ago Emily snatched the pajamas out of his hands and had him chase her around the house until she ran to her room and hid it. That was 30 min. ago, Em was still standing her ground.

"The unicorn came and snatched it from me! AND and then came a dinosaur and ate the unicorn and then he left and went to mars!" Emily smirked. Eli rolled his eyes, and then smirked.

"alright then, we will just have to get the care bear one's auntie Fiona gave you for Christmas now, won't we?" Emily's smirk fell and her eyes widen.

"NO! It's in the toy box." Eli smirked and went over to get the pajamas. After she changed she sat on her headboard and said " Daddy can you read me a bed time story?" innocently. Eli looked up from the floor (he was picking up Emily's toys) and smiled a sweet smile.

"Of course, baby just give me a sec." He put the rest of her toys away and just as he was going over to her bed she stood up and ran to her crayon desk and picked up a clipboard.

"Daddy before that we have one more thing to do!" Emily said smiling. Eli smirked and said "Yes, capt'n" and stood up straigjt and asked "where to?" Emily looked around the room and then down to her clipboard. "Under the bed." Eli nodded and checked under the bed. He looked up at Emily and said "nope" Emily nodded and checked something in the clipboard with her and then said "The closet?" Eli went over to the closet and open it and checked all around and then said " no monster in here " Emily nodded and said " Last one, Pee room" Eli laughed and went to her bathroom. He came back out and said " Monster free" and smirked.

Emily nodded checked her clipboard which was full of scribbles and went to go sit on the bed leaning on the headboard. "STORY TIME!" Eli went and laid down next to her and she leaned on his chest as he put his arms around her. "So baby cakes real or made up?" He asked her looking down at her.

"HMM. Made up!" she said and smiled up at her dad.

"Ok then … _once upon a time-_

"LAME" Emily said

"let me think okay … _ there once was a prin-"_

"LAMER! Come on daddy"

"ok ok uhm…

_There were these two dudes hanging out at a comic book store, rocking out to dead hand when a beautiful blue eyed girl walked in asking for direction, one of the dudes uhm… Elliot and uhmm… Alex saw the girl and Elliot fell inlove with her. But he was to scared to walk up and talk to her so he let her get away… so on their first day back at school he was driving his car when he heard something get smashed. He walked up to see who it was and saw it was the blue eyed beauty that he saw a few days ago on the comic book store."_

"Well what happened?" Emily asked

"well you see

_He checked and saw that he had smashed the girls glasses, he handed them to her said 'I think they're dead' she looked at him shyly and said it was okay that she had gotten laser eye surgery and she didn't need her glasses anymore. He didn't even think before he said 'you have pretty eyes.' After that day they had seen each other in the halls but they hadn't spoken. "_

"Wait why was Elliot so stupid, why didn't he talk to her?" Em asked

Eli chuckled and said " He thought she was to good for him. You see they where really different. He was the punk rock, emo dude and she was the school saint they where horrible for eachother with what seemed like nothing in common. But after getting to know each other they realized that we complteted each other. One day you'll find a guy like that. A guy who only see's you." He looks down at Emily to see she had already fallen asleep. He was about to get out when she wrapped her arms around him and sighed contently. He smiled and laid his head ontop of hers and fell asleep.


	12. wedding

O.o

* * *

**_Mr. and Mrs. Edwards_**

**_and_**

**_Mr. and Mrs. Golsdsworthy_**

**_request your presence at the marrieage of their children_**

**_"CLARE EDWARDS_**

_and_

_**ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY"**_

_**saterday, June 21 at the abanded church by Degrassi.**_

_**"**how beautiful is the day is touched by love**"**_

* * *

No one pov

Fiona ran around the Edwars house hold looking for Clare. She had slept over with Alli and when they woke up Clare wasn't in her bed.

Alli was in the shower while Fiona, like mentioned before, was going crazy looking for the bride. Today indeed was June 21st. The very first day of summer. The sun was shinning the birds were chriping ang the flowers were blowing, but besides this there was a slight wind which would stop anyone from setting. The day was perfect, but thats not the problem. Wheres the bride? Thought Fiona.

Clare was in the kitchen flood with her knees to her chest eating ice cream. The nerves where killing she woke up at 8 in the morning which was kind of early consdering her wedding was at 2. All Clare really had to do was put on her make up and her dress and she was good to go. She had her manicure and pedicures done the day pefore and her hair was going to stay short and curly, just how Eli likes it. Clare stopped eating the ice cream and starting chewing her nails. What if Eli ditched? What if she fell in the middle of the aisle which cuased everyone to laugh at her? EVEN WORSE, what if some other women stopped the wedding and Eli ran away with her. She thought as she herd Fiona go crazy.

"oh my god" she said out loud when she felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy, or should i say crazier.

Fiona heard Clare and ran into the kitchen. "Clare i've been looking everywhere for you!" She noticed how nervous she looked and slide down next to her."You okay?" She whispered.

"No! Im going crazy thinking of ways my wedding could be ruined!" She yelled out and then groaned. "Pre wedding jitters. Its normal from what i hear." Fiona and Clare both turned to the door to look at Alli standing there with a robe and wet hair dripping. She went and sat on the other side of Clare.

"Exactly. You know Eli loves you. Your his world Clare" Fioan said smiling and putting a hand in her shoulder.

"You could tell you guys are inlove by the way you guys stare at eachother. The question is, do you yourself with him for the rest of your life?" Alli said.

Clare closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She saw her future. She saw herself with Eli and plenty of little Goldsworthy's running around. She smiled and got up. She stuck both her hand out to Alli and Fiona and said "Come on we have a wedding to go to."

ELI Pov

I woke up around 11. I tooke a deep breath and smiled. Today was the day. I got out of bed and whent to the living room to find Adam and Sav playing video games. I shook my head and made some breakfeast.

One hour later and my stomach was filled with nots I was still in my pajamas but i was pacing around the kitchen. Why was I so nervous?

Adam and Sav walked in and sat on the counter . " Dude calm down. The worst that can happen is she walks out on you" Adam says looking for food. OH MY GOD! what if she walks out on me! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. My eyes widen and Sav see's my face and immediatly throws something at Adam "ouch dude what was that for!" Adam says Sav points to me. "Dude i didn't mean it like i was uhm joking."

"Not the time to be funny" I whisper and walk into the living room

12:20

I groan and lay down on the couch and accedently fall on the floor on my stomach. "ouch" I say and stay there.

"Dude don't be nervous. Clare LOVES you! I've herd her tell Alli millions of times at their sleepovers. Question is are you sure about this?" Sav says. I think about it. I think about our future our kids our everything and smile.

"Yea. yea I am. Now go get your lazy asses in your damn tuxes." I say smirking.


	13. Tears

Eli Pov

Today Emily is going to collage. My life is over. If only Clare was really pregnant, you see a 2 years ago we thought she was, but it was just a pregnancy scare and then with the whole Julia rebeling against us we thought 1 was enough.

But now my baby girl is all grown up and she's leaving. I roll out of bed and groan as the blood rushed to my head. I go downstairs and turn the tv on just watch by myself since its 3 am. I cant sleep knowing my Emily was leaving me. After mindlessly watching tv I turn it off slip on my vans, and caot and grap morty's keys.

Clare Pov

I woke up the next morning in bed alone. Its 4:45, Emilys flight to New York is at 5 :30. Where is Eli? Knowing him he's probably in Emily's room. I smile and head over there to see Emily coming out of the shower.

"Oh hey mom. Please tell me you got dad up." She says smirking. Oh how Imma miss my baby. I tear rolls down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. She frowns and says " Mom! Please don't make this any harder! I love you okay?" she says hugging me. I smile and hugg her back saying "I know babygirl its just your my little girl and your growing up I just-sigh- Imma miss you soo much" I say hugging her tighter. I feel my shoulder start to get wet and realize she's crying too. I smile softly and pull back "Get dressed, I'll go find your dad"

"wait what do you mean find?" she asks before i have time to leave

"Oh its just he wasn't in bed this morning and i figured he was here. But he's probably at Adams you know he always goes there when he's depressed."

Eli Pov

4 AM

I sighed as i got out of the car. I enter the cementary and go to the tombstone that says Julia Mason. I kneel down in front of it and smile.

"Its been a while huh? I probably look crazy right know but you used to be a great listener and i just really need some one to talk to who won't tell me to just get over it. Emily, my duaghter she's my pride my everything and she's leaving. I just- I knew this would happen- but i just i still see my little girl. The same little girl who belived me when i told her if she ate a watermelon seed a watermelon would grow in her stomach" I laugh as i remeber that day which only cuases more tears. I sigh and wipe them. " Well she's going to college and well she's all grown up. Before long she'll be married and have kids of her own. Its just never been easy for me to let people go. Especially my own duaghter you know? I love her so much and i can't just watch her walk away! She's just like me , but she has Clare's eyes." I smile.

"She is so sarcastic but sweet and smart and she likes to be diffrent. Not to mention she LOVES morty. I can't say that about alot of people. I wish you would of meet her. You would of been so proud..." I sigh whiping more tears before looking at my watch. My eyes widen once i realize its 5. It take half an hour to get back home plus another 10 to the airport. IM NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!

"i gotta go. Bye Jules." I say as i kiss the tips of my fingers and touch her tombstone. With that i run to morty.

Emily's Pov

WHERE IS HE?

"MOM! I GOTTA GO!" I yell. It hurts that my own dad didn't want to be here. Where is he? My mom, aunt Alli, uncle Adam, and Fiona are here with 10 year old Ashley. They are all coming with us to the airport.

"All right hun guess you're dad's gunna miss out" My mom says as we all get in to the car and head to the airport. I look at my watch readin 4:50 and sigh

My own father...

Eli Pov

I run into the house to find no one home. I yell and pull the roots of my hair before i see a note on the table

_Dear Daddy_

_I know its hard for you to let go of your only duaghter but it would of been nice to see you. I guess its okay. Im writing this before i leave to the airport, becuase you obviosly weren't smart enough to take your phone. I love you daddy, I just want you to know this okay? Remember that time i told you I'd always be your little girl?_

_I meant it._

_P.S: Everything i' m doing now is to make you proud. Are you proud of me? Becuase your my insperation. My first book is going to be about you. It's all about you. =)_

_LOVE_

_Daddy's little girl_

By now im sobbing. I run out the house and head to the airport.

NO ONE POV

Emily's tears slipped out as she hugged Adam and Fiona. Then little ashly. She looked at her mom and she smiled. She hugged her tight and silently let the tears fall.

Eli raced to the airport in morty. He skipped red lights and stop sighns he was surprised he hadn't been pulled over yet. But he would do anything for his little girl. He silently prayed while he say the airport up ahead.

Emily let go of her mother and whipped her tears she took her handbag and turned around and walked away, heading to the gates.

Eli parked morty and ran to the airport. He ran up the stairs but stopped when he saw Adam hugging Clare as she cried. A tear slid down his cheek. He was too late

Emily kept walking until she heard someone scream "EMILY!" she smiled once she realized whose voice that was. She turned around and grinned through her tears. She ran to him and dropped her baggs before hugging him tighter then she ever had, like they'd never see eachother again. He didn't mind though, he was doing the same.

"Daddy" she whispered into his shirt.

"Baby girl" he whispered.

They pulled back and he used his thumb to whip her tears.

"I thought you weren't going to make it" she said through tears. she hugged him tighter while,he too, sobbed and rubbed her head.

"never. You mean the world to me."Eli said

"you too daddy."Emily said sniffling. She pulled back "but ive grown up"

" A father is always making his baby into a little woman. And when she is a woman he turns her back again." He smirks Emily smiled and huggs him again.

"Goodbye daddy " Emily says kissing his cheek and pick her stuff up and leaving. "Hey Emily" he calls out one last time

"Yes daddy" She said but even though she's all grown up thats not what Eli saw. He saw a little 5 year only sitting in his lap holding a teddy bear wearing a sundress and little flats with pigtails.

"I am proud of you" He says as a tear makes its way down his cheek.

Emily smiles and look at him. "Good. I've always wanted to be like you." She turns around and walkes away with a smile on her face.

Eli lets out a shaky sigh and puts his arm around Clare who has tears running down her face. They smile at eachother and she says

"We knew this would happen eventually"

Back at home on Clare and Eli's bed on Eli's side of the bed is Emily's teddy bear, with a note that says

_Daddy:_

_My dear father; my dear friend; the best and wisest man I ever knew, _  
_You were there to catch me when i fall, whenever and wherever.  
When i said my first words,  
You were there for me,  
to teach me the whole dictionary if need be.  
When i took my first steps,  
You were there to encourage me on.  
When i had my first day at school,  
you were there to give me advice and help me with my homework.  
I still havent finished school,  
or walked down the aisle, or had my first child.  
But i know you will be there for me through all these times and more, the good and bad.  
So i just wrote this to say 'I LOVE YOU DADDY'_

_P.S: Any fool can be a father, but it takes a real man to become a daddy, and you are the best man i know._


End file.
